Rairm
Planetary Data Rairm is a small, metal-rich planet that is currently in the middle of a seemingly eternal rainstorm - one that has been going on for about 17841 Rairmon years (A Rairmon year being 750 days long, with 25 months). The Rairmon calendar is divided into five seasons, now only distinguished by the intensity of the rain and very slight changes in temperature: a spring season, a summer season, a monsoon season (where the rain reaches maximum intensity), an autumn season and a winter seasons, each taking up five months in the calendar. The rain has deteriorated the slightly soluble soil down until nearly arriving at the core of the planet, shrinking the planet down in the process. The soil is barren and infertile, although a few aquatic life forms have begun to grow due to the conditions that Rairm has been facing for the past millennia. The storm clouds are translucent, but will soon be invisible from the outside, due to the Rairmon people's plans. Inhabitants The Rairmons are an incredibly productive people, and this trait has shone through in the way they have tried to deal with the threat of flooding. They have started work on a planet-wide roof below cloud level, with many pillars to hold it up. For further back-up, they have encased their major and minor cities in glass domes to protect them from the inevitable flooding. The Rairmons themselves have evolved slick raincoat-like hides over their fuzzy black bodies due to the endless storm, and these come in all colours, with red, blue & yellow being the most common. They live on hydrogen and oxygen, breathing the moisture in the air, and can survive prolonged periods of time underwater, although staying under for too long can drown them in H2O. For a very long period of time, the Rairmon population has been split into groups and kept within the domes of their cities, although recently work has begun on tunnels to connect cities and towns together. Although Rairmons don't have to eat as much as other races, the new aquatic lifeforms that have come with the rain have become their main source of food, and are one of their exports, alongside marine equipment and the rare metals found through mining. Rairmon metals have become much less abundant over the years, but, due to the rain, are easier to mine, as the Rairmon only need to pick them up or sometimes wrench them out of the ground rather than performing excavation work. Rairm was also regarded a very quiet and otherwise unknown planet, not taking part in galactic politics until an interplanetary distress signal was sent by them regarding the heavy rainfall, leading several planets to send their forms of help e.g. industrial planets sending evaporation robots. Since then, they don't give their say in politics too often, often taking the backseat and not finding themselves in much beef with other planets. Their main imports are common building materials from numerous planets. Planetary Data Category:Homeworlds